Asumir el cambio
by Forty three
Summary: Continuancion de "Las cosas empienzan a mejorar", ¿Tori le dira a sus padres lo de Jade y ella?


Bueno aquí esta otro intento de fic,l as medicinas siguen drogando mi cerebro asi que por eso escribo jajajaja bueno esta es una continuación de el anterior fic que publique!

Allí estaba yo, sentada en la mesa terminando de cenar con mis padres, mientras que Trina hacia en la cocina una mezcla de masa y queso con quien sabe que mas ,hace bastante rato estaba trabajando en ello , tome un poco del líquido de mi vaso, mientras jugaba con unas zanahorias que quedaban en mi plato .

-**Estas bien cariño?-**pregunto mama frunciendo las cejas con un poco de preocupación,

**-Qué? –ohm si no te preocupes mama, es solo que ya no quiero más zanahorias creo que me indigestan- **dije sonriendo un poco y golpeando el suelo con mi zapato ansiosamente, la verdad quería decirles a mis padres sobre mi relación con Jade ya llevamos más de dos meses saliendo y aun no les digo que estamos juntas , me da un poco de miedo pensar que se opongan a mi relación con ella, no porque sea una chica, ya que tomaron muy bien lo de Cat y Trina, que llevaban el mismo tiempo que nosotras saliendo, me daba miedo que se opusieran por el hecho de que era con Jade, la chica que se supone me hacia la vida imposible en la escuela,talvez ellos no les gustaría que andemos juntas por nuestro pasado como enemigas.

**-okey está bien cariño,-**dijo mama levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos y vasos para lavarlos,-**te ayudo –**dijo papa siguiéndola hasta la pila para lavarlos junto a ella.

**-si te duele el estomago te puede preparar un té**-dijo mi mama volviendo el rostro a mi dirección para mirarme con expresión preocupada.

-**ohm no gracias mama, por ahora no, quizás más tarde- **le dije levantándomepara dirigirme hasta la cocina donde estaba Trina aun preparando esa extraña mezcla.

-**okey Tori**-dijo mama

Me recosté contra el refrigerador para ver que hacia trina, la cual estaba aplastando la masa de queso con tomate y poniendo dulces, caramelos y cereales en ella,

-**que se supone que es lo que preparas**-dije frunciendo el seño confundida-**es una pizza-**dijo Trina sin mirarme aun.

**-una pizza?—con caramelos y dulces?** Dije arrugando mi cara al imaginarme el sabor que podría tener,-**si es para Cat** –dijo sonriendo sin mirarme aun**-ella dice que le gustan así que le preparo una para esta noche-, **la mire por unos momentos analizándolo**,-mm bueno viniendo de Cat tiene sentido a ella le gustan las cosas raras como tu- **, le dije riéndome, ella solo me miro ofendida y se fue a poner la pizza en el horno.

-**Era una broma Trina, no lo tomes a mal**-le dije sonriendo ampliamente -**si eres muy graciosa-**dijo sarcásticamente, entrecerrando los ojos, pero mí sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo que tenía que hacer esta noche.

-**Qué te pasa Tori?-**me pregunto Trina, mire donde están papa y mama aun lavando los platos de la cena y me volví hacia Trina y me acerque un poco para hablarle bajo para que ellos no fueran a escuchar nada,-esta noche vendrá Jade y le vamos a decir lo nuestro a papa y mama-le dije lo más bajo posible pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara.

-**mmm y cuál es el problema?-**dijo limpiando un poco de harina de su cara con una toalla**-el problema es que no se si les va agradar que este saliendo con Jade, ya sabes porque se supone que ella me odiaba y por las cosas malas que me hizo en la escuela una cosa es que seamos amigas y otra que seamos novias- **le dije preocupada y balanceando un poco mis brazos hacia adelante.

-**Papa y mama solo quieren lo mejor para ti ósea lo que te haga feliz y si eso incluye a Jade estoy segura de que te apoyaran en la relación**-dijo mirándome seriamente, la mire unos segundos pensando-**sabes que tienes razón se que todo saldrá bien**-, dije autoconvenciendome,-gracias hermana-,ella me miro y me sonrió ampliamente-**de nada pequeña-**dijo tocando mi nariz y dejándola llena de harina-le quite la mano para limpiarme-**Te he dicho que no me gusta que toques mi nariz no soy una bebe!**-la mire molesta

-**lo que sea!-**miro sus manos y empezó a limpiarlas con la toalla**-deberías agradecer tener de hermana alguien como yo, eres afortunada**-dijo alagándose así misma-**si ya lo creo a veces no tanto-**le replique.-**estoy toda llena de harina tendré que tomar otra ducha y cambiarme**-dijo para sí misma.

Trina se acerco a mama y papa aun limpiando sus manos-**mama, papa, Cat va a quedarse a dormir esta noche conmigo, voy a subir si llega le dicen que estoy en mi habitación y que estaré lista pronto-**mama y papa se miraron por unos segundos-**mmm si está bien hija, solo que tenemos que hablar de algo-**dijo papa un poco nervioso-**de que?** Dijo Trina que aun no levantaba la vista de sus manos la cuales intentaba limpiar-**pues veeeras-**dijo mama lentamente-**cat y tu sean quedado a dormir juntas otras veces**-contesto papa-**y bueno ambas son adolecentes y ya sabes las Hormonas y el calor del momento-**continuo diciendo mama, Trina para este punto había parado en seco de limpiar sus manos y levanto lentamente la mirada hacia ellos, los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,-**solo queremos que no hagan nada para lo que no estén preparadas y que deberían tal vez esperar antes de que**-Papa froto nerviosa mente su nuca,-**lo que tu padre quiere decir es que vayan a tener ya sabes rela_** -**WAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Grito Trina tapándose ambos oídos con las manos asustándonos a todos,-**Que les pasa!-**Dijo Trina asustadamientras daba pasos hacia atrásponiendo sus brazos delante de ella-**Cat y yo no—ni siquiera hemos**-se interrumpió así mismo Trina-**no necesito esa platica confíen en mi, en serio que noooo!**Dijo trina abalanzándose a correr por las escaleras asustada casi resbalando.

Mire la escena divertida –**Cat ya a dicho otras veces que ella se mantendrá casta hasta casarse y sorprendentemente Trina parece querer lo mismo**-les dije riéndome ,a mis padres-**ahh pues eso me agrada mucho mucho de verdad-**dijo papa pasándose una mano por el cabello, mama asintió con la cabeza y sonrio.-**Tu crees que ellas algún día se casen David**?-papa pensó por un segundo-**mm** **Quizás si,la verdad todo es posible además se quieren mucho-**dijo papa sonriendo.

Mama sonrió ampliamente, y luego me miro,-**espero que tu también encuentres a alguien especial para ti pronto-**me dijo tonándome de la mano**-aaaa pues con respecto a eso creo que necesito hablarles de algo-**me miraron sorprendidos-**de que se trata** –dijo papa

Abrí mi boca para responderles, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, debe ser Jade pensé-**yo abro** les dije-y corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla rápidamente para encontrarme con la mirada profunda de Jade la cual me sonrió dulcemente ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, me hizo perder el aire por unos segundos es como si el tiempo se detuviese y desapareciera todo al rededor-**vas a dejarme entrar tori?-**me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-**emm si ven**- le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola frente a mis padres, Jade y ellos me miraron extrañados,-vamos a decirles ahora mismo dijo Jade nerviosamente apretando la mano que tenia entrelazada conmigo y golpeando nerviosamente su pierna con su otra mano-**si tranquila **le dije susurrando para ella-**que nos van a decir-** dijo papa

-**Señor y señora Vega yo…- **me miro por un segundo y le sonríe ella me sonrió también y continuo-**yo y Tori estamos saliendo y antes de que diga algo quiero decir que ella y yo nos amamos y yo no pienso, es decir no es mi intención lastimarla nunca mas como lo eh hecho anteriormente ella es mi vida ahora y quiero estar con ella siempre-**termino de decir Jade en un suspiro de alivio, la mire profundamente y bese su mano, olvide que mis padres estaban allí-**mmmmm pues**-dijo papa totalmente sorprendido y atónito mama estaba igual-**bueno yo creo que si ambas se aman por nosotros esta bien, verdad David**-papa la miro y luego nos miro a ambas y se cruzo de brazos y nos miro seriamente lo cual me puso nerviosa, y el al fin sonrió ampliamente-**por supuesto que si ,me alegra que sean felices-**le sonríe** gracias papa** -le dije abrazándolo a él y a mama-**son los mejores**-dije **Gracias señores Vega** –dijo Jade muy aliviada y dándole la mano a papa, mama por otro lado le dio un abrazo fuerte,Jade me miro extrañada ,negué con la cabeza sonriéndole ,mama siempre seria así con todos.

**Bueno no necesitan que platiquemos lo de -nooooo gracias en serio**-dije interrumpiendo a mama antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir que seguro era lo mismo que intento hablar con Trina, **-bueno si eso es todo subiremos a descansar pásenlo bien chicas buenas noches**-dijo papa –**buenas noches**-contestamos ambas, papa sonrió orgullosamente se fue con mama de la mano platicando algunas cosas.

Mire a Jade-**lo que dijiste ahora fue hermoso **le dije contra sus labios-**es lo que sentía** me contesto para luego besarme profundamente, podría perderme en eso labios quedarme asi para siempre,ni siquiera quería respirar,-**Holisssss chicas- **ambas saltamos por el susto-**Cat! Que ¿como entrastes? **Grite aun asustada –**la puerta estaba abierta asi que entre** –dijo cat riendo como si estuviera contando alguna cosa graciosa mirando al piso con su cabeaza de lado -**mmmm bueno dije mas calmada,trina dijo que estaba en su habíta…Cat!** Me interrumpió Trina bajando rápidamente por las escaleras,-**Trina ¡!**dijo corriendo y saltando sobre ella dándole un pequeño beso-Trina le acaricio suavemente el cabello, y la miro-**ven sube te prepare una pizza de dulces para ti vamos arriba a ver películas y comerla **dijo trina sin dejar de mirarla señalando hacia las escaleras-**YAY!**Grito Cat corriendo hacia arriba, Trina la siguió.

**-Se les olvido la pizza**-dijo Jade **sabes aun no me costumbro averlas asi**-continuo** bueno es parte de asumir el cambio** le dije tomándola de la mano y sonriendo-si respondió ella –para volver a unir nuestros labios.

**FIN**

**Mis disculpas por mis faltas ortográficas, y por si acaso la historia vuelve a salir junta como la que publique anteriormente ¡!**

**Sus comentarios sean buenos o malos serán bien recibidos Besos! :)**


End file.
